


Caught in the Middle

by npc_113



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Canon Era, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Bod McCree, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fucking while getting fucked, Hanzo Sandwich, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recall, Post-Recall Jesse McCree, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slight Self-cest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree, if that makes sense, safe sex, the author does not pretend to know how chronal accelorators work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npc_113/pseuds/npc_113
Summary: Blackwatch Jesse gets pulled into the Post-Recall timeline. It shouldn't be that bad, except one cowboy was enough, in Hanzo's expert opinion.__Current Jesse grins apologetically. “Sorry ‘bout this, Hanzo,” he says, raising a hand to the back of his neck. As he speaks, the other Jesse walks past Hanzo and sits on Hanzo’s bed, scuffing his heel on the carpet and glaring down at his feet.“It is not your fault,” Hanzo replies, eyeing the younger Jesse warily. “Do you know when he is from?”Jesse shrugs and follows Hanzo’s gaze to his younger counterpart. “Not exactly. Definitely during Blackwatch, though.”As they both watch him, past Jesse looks up, scowling. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Jesse McCree
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Caught in the Middle

“There are—” Hanzo hesitates a moment to take a deep breath, pinching between his brow as he does so, “two Jesses.” 

He looks between the two men and the woman, his gaze settling on Lena. She grins sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. 

“Yes, well, we were in a bit of a spot, Jesse and me, and my chronal accelerator got a nick. I don’t really know how it happened, maybe Jesse was too close? Either way, when we came to,  _ he _ was there.” Lena gestures to one of the cowboys, the one in all black with an irritated expression on his face. 

“Do you know how to bring him back?” Hanzo asks, already knowing the answer to the question but hoping against all odds he’s wrong. 

“Sorry but I’m afraid I don’t. Winston and I are gonna need to study the accelerator, see if there’s a way to reverse the process. Until then…” she trails off, looking uncertainly at the second cowboy, the one Hanzo is actually accustomed to seeing. 

“Alright. Why are they here, then?”

“Um—”

“That’s me, actually,” Jesse —  _ current _ Jesse — interrupts, speaking for the first time since the three arrived in Hanzo’s room. 

“Of course,” Hanzo sighs, rubbing a palm over his face. 

Lena glances between Hanzo and current Jesse awkwardly, making a popping sound with her lips and saying, “I can have them wait in the lab if you’d prefer.”

“No, this is fine,” Hanzo laments, waving at her to leave. “You go find Winston and fix this. I will deal with these two.”

“You’re sure?” 

Hanzo looks from her to the two Jesses before settling his decision. “Yes, just go. Quickly.”

She nods and gives him a mock salute before disappearing in a flash of blue. 

Now that the girl is gone, Hanzo considers the cowboys. It’s strange, seeing two Jesses stand before him, both so different but also so alike. 

Current Jesse grins apologetically. “Sorry ‘bout this, Hanzo,” he says, raising a hand to the back of his neck, a similar gesture to what Lena was doing before. As he speaks, the other Jesse walks past Hanzo and sits on Hanzo’s bed, scuffing his heel on the carpet and glaring down at his feet. 

“It is not your fault,” Hanzo replies, eyeing the younger Jesse suspiciously. “Do you know when he is from?”

Jesse shrugs and follows Hanzo’s gaze to his counterpart. “Not exactly. Definitely during Blackwatch, though.”

Hanzo doesn’t know much about that time in Jesse's life, only that it’s dark and the source of most of the man's regrets. Both Jesse and Genji always seemed reluctant to talk about what they did in Blackwatch, citing unpleasant memories as their reason. Hanzo never felt the need to pry. “Ah.”

Jesse hums at that, both him and Hanzo openly staring at past Jesse. 

As they both watch him, past Jesse looks up, scowling. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he snarls, glaring daggers into the two of them. 

Current Jesse chuckles at that, moving his hand up to scratch under his hat. “Damn, I really was a brat, huh?”

Past Jesse prickles at that. “Who’re you callin’ a brat,  _ old man?” _

“Old man!” Jesse exclaims, holding a hand over his heart. “I’ll have you know that I’m a healthy thirty-seven years old. I ain’t old by a fuckin’ mile.”

“Sure,” past Jesse snorts. “You ain’t old and I’m the Strike Commander.”

“Hey, now you take that back,” Jesse growls, stiffening his posture, causing his chest to jut out and his chin to point forward. 

Past Jesse rises from where he was sitting on Hanzo’s bed, walking until he’s almost chest-to-chest with his older counterpart. The younger of the two is definitely scrawnier, but while the elder has more meat on his bones, the younger is all lean muscle. Either way, it’s clear to Hanzo that both he and current Jesse would be able to win against this version of the man if they were to fight. 

“I can’t believe I end up like you,” the younger says, somehow looking down his nose at the other despite them being the same height. “Only sixteen years in the future and I somehow found time to get fat.”

Hanzo raises his brow at the barb. Sure, current Jesse clearly weighs more than the younger, but it’s to be expected considering his lifestyle. He’s older now and hasn’t been a part of what was essentially the military for  _ years _ . 

Past Jesse steps back and sits back down on the bed, satisfied with the results of his insult, while the other one pinches at the bit of fat protruding off his belly. 

“That’s a low blow, you ass,” he grumbles, then looks to Hanzo. “You don’t think I’m fat, do ya, Han?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and bats Jesse's hand away from his stomach. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he says sternly and Jesse smiles at him, causing a small spike of anger to flare in Hanzo’s chest at the younger Jesse for mocking him. 

He looks to past Jesse, about to chastise him for his attitude, but something on the younger man's face makes him stop. Past Jesse looks… confused. Then surprised. Then: “Oh, fuck.”

Hanzo and current Jesse look at him with their brows raised. 

“You two are fucking.”

Hanzo freezes in place, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He hears current Jesse choke and sees him bend over coughing in the corner of his eye, but he’s too busy having his own dilemma to worry about the man. 

He had been insistent in keeping his and Jesse's relationship a secret. If other members of this new Overwatch were to find out, it would only hinder their relationship, both professionally and personally. But if past Jesse can figure out what’s between them in the few minutes they’ve been in the same room for… the rest of the watchpoint must know. But that means they either have been keeping their knowledge a secret from him or they just assumed  _ he _ knew  _ they _ knew. He’s not sure which is worse. 

Jesse recovers from his coughing fit before Hanzo unfreezes, straightening up and taking a deep breath. 

“Now, that may be part of it but we’re more than just friends with benefits, I’ll have ya know,” he declares to his younger self, causing the man to snort. “Oh, don’t give me that,” he continues, “you might think yer too good for romance or whatever the hell, but we both know yer just lyin’ to yourself.”

Hanzo can finally wiggle his fingers again as past Jesse lets out another huff and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever ya say.”

Hanzo takes a breath and strides in front of past Jesse, bending over slightly to point a finger to his chest. “You are  _ rude,”  _ he hisses, standing back up and shaking the hand that he had prodded the younger man with as if the touch had somehow infected him. 

“Well, you clearly don’t care if ya ended up datin’ me anyway,” past Jesse shrugs, clearly unaffected by Hanzo’s statement. 

Something in the man's attitude makes Hanzo’s pride flare as he stiffens his back even more and snarls: “ _ My _ Jesse would never act like this.”

There’s no response. 

In fact, the younger Jesse looks a little shocked, though Hanzo has no idea why. He looks to the older Jesse, only to see the man staring at him, his cheeks bright red. Then it hits him. 

_ His _ Jesse. 

He has meant it as in his  _ timeline’s _ Jesse, but it seems the cowboy is a sentimentalist no matter how old. He can feel his own cheeks heating as he realizes what he had said, but before he can take it back,  _ his _ Jesse's lips are on his, staring chaste but getting lewder by the second. 

He almost forgets they have an audience until he hears the younger Jesse clear his throat. Current Jesse doesn’t stop, though, and Hanzo has to press a hand between them to push Jesse off of him. Jesse chases his lips for a moment before finally understanding why Hanzo made him stop, turning to face his younger self with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Really?” Young Jesse deadpans, eyeing the two men, unamused. 

Current Jesse looks about ready to shout at the man, but before he can do so, the expression disappears, slowly replaced by a wicked smirk that, from Hanzo's experience, always means trouble. 

“Oh, come on  _ Jesse,” _ he says, and something about the way he says his own name makes Hanzo’s spine tingle. “Don’t tell me you ain’t interested. You and I both know we got a thing for buff guys with tattoos.” 

Hanzo blushes and swallows thickly as his Jesse advances on his younger self until he’s nearly straddling him on the bed. 

“Shut up,” younger Jesse tries, but his voice is weak and hitches at the end as current Jesse presses a hand between his thighs, rubbing at his crotch. 

“Y’know,” Jesse muses, still rubbing his hand in slow circular movements over his past self’s growing bulge, “I’ve always wanted to have a threesome. Problem is, I ain’t too good at sharin’. This, though. I think this could work.”

Hanzo can feel his own arousal start to coil as he watches the two Jesses rut against each other, taking a deep breath through his nose to try and keep himself calm. 

“That is,” Jesse continues, “‘s long as yer interested, Han.”

Hanzo swallows and nods dumbly, taking a halting step forward and stopping again in front of the two men. 

“Fuck it,” he hears the younger Jesse mutter before he’s pulling his shirt off. Current Jesse follows soon after, pulling the long-sleeved shirt he had on over his head, exposing his prosthetic to his younger self, who glances at it suspiciously but seems to decide to ignore it for now. 

There’s definitely a size difference between the two, but that’s something Hanzo could tell even when they had their shirts on. Still, there’s something off about the younger Jesse, and it isn’t the presence of both arms. 

Before he can figure it out, though, current Jesse runs a hand over the other Jesse's chest, snickering to himself. “Oh yeah, I forgot I used to wax,” he says, amused, still rubbing his hand over the man's pecs.

Hanzo notices it, then. The younger of the two’s chest is clean of any hair, smooth and tan under his older self’s hand. His Jesse has a hairy chest that thins down his stomach only to get broad again when it goes below his hips, but the past Jesse seems to be absent of any hair above his naval. 

“Wow, I really was a twink,” current Jesse grins before pushing his past self so that he’s flat on his back. “Han, why don’t you grab the condoms and lube.”

Hanzo does as he’s told, rushing past the two men and yanking open the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a couple condoms and a clear bottle. Before he can turn around, though, two arms are grabbing him from behind and lifting him onto the bed, dropping him next to young Jesse. 

Current Jesse grins at Hanzo before glancing at his past self. “I don’t remember. Have you bottomed yet?”

Past Jesse flushes and opens his mouth before closing it with a click of teeth. He shakes his head. Jesse hums and looks between the two men in front of him, sighing. “Fine, then. Hanzo, you mind prepping yerself while I get this guy ready?”

Hanzo shakes his head, “Of course not.” In fact, he’s excited to see the two Jesses engage each other again. There’s something taboo about the whole experience, but at the same time, it’s one of the most arousing things he’s ever seen. 

Hanzo opens the lube first, squeezing a healthy portion onto his fingers then passes the bottle to Jesse, who does the same to his own. Past Jesse looks a little panicked but doesn’t refuse when Jesse tells him to take off what’s left of his clothes while Hanzo uses his unlubed hand to do the same, struggling slightly with his shirt, but when the garment is finally off, the scene he’s met with takes his breath away. 

Young Jesse is laying flat on the bed, his chest heaving and his teeth biting into his lip, his legs spread obscenely wide as current Jesse kneels between them, one finger already buried deep in his hole, moving slowly, in and out. The older Jesse meets Hanzo’s eyes for a moment, raising a brow and looking from his hand to his waist and back to his face, making an expression that says ‘Better get moving.’

Hanzo doesn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly lowers his lubed fingers down to his entrance to trace it gently before allowing his pointer and middle fingers to dip into the last knuckle. This isn't anything new for Hanzo, and neither would it be for his Jesse, but past Jesse is already writhing in the sheets as another finger is added, clearly inexperienced. 

Hanzo pumps his fingers in and out as he watches the two Jesses. When current Jesse adds a third finger, so does Hanzo, moaning in sync with past Jesse. He adds a fourth and final finger not long after, while past Jesse is still getting used to three. Hanzo can see that both Jesse's dicks are hard and focuses on not touching his own erection as he watches them. 

Past Jesse reaches a hand down to squeeze at the base of his cock, and current Jesse stops his ministrations to let him back away from the edge. As soon as the hand is removed, though, Jesse adds his pinky finger and Hanzo can see past Jesse go ridged under him. 

Jesse smirks and continues to move his fingers. “That’s your prostate,” he tells him simply. “Feels real good to get touched. Y’can come just from that.” The other Jesse doesn’t respond, too busy trying to catch his breath. 

After a few minutes, Jesse removes his fingers completely and wipes them onto the sheets, his younger self arching his back at the loss. Hanzo also removes his fingers, catching the condom Jesse tosses to him and ripping the packaging open, sliding it onto his cock with ease. Jesse doesn’t give his younger self one, but if they’re going to do what Hanzo thinks they’re going to do, that won’t be necessary. 

Current Jesse sits back on his knees and looks at Hanzo. “He’s all ready,” he says, nodding at the other Jesse. Hanzo understands quickly and moves to position himself between young Jesse's legs. The man's thighs are trembling slightly and Hanzo pets them soothingly as he lines himself up and starts to push in slowly. It takes a lot of his will not to bottom out too quickly, having never had to go this slow with his Jesse before. 

When he finally does bottom out, though, it’s like heaven. The hole around him is tighter than he’s ever experienced and clenching around his dick like it’s trying to milk him for every last drop. He has to stay seated like that, hips flush with Jesse's ass, just to catch his breath and not blow his load right then and there. 

When he finally does start to rock his hips experimentally, young Jesse begins to moan depravedly at each thrust. He feels the other Jesse's hands on his hips and stills for a moment as he begins to enter Hanzo from behind, not half as slow as Hanzo had to be with past Jesse, but that’s how Hanzo likes it. 

Until he quickly becomes overwhelmed. 

He hadn’t considered how much input there would be while fingering himself, but now that he’s there, with his cock in one Jesse’s ass and the other Jesse's cock in his own, his brain feels as if it’s about to short circuit. 

Every thrust Hanzo makes forward into past Jesse makes current Jesse's cock slide back out of him, and every time he pushes back onto that cock, his own is dragged deliciously out of past Jesse. 

No matter what way he moves, there’s a mind-blowing pleasure to meet him, and soon he’s falling forward onto past Jesse, rutting desperately back and forth, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead and between his shoulder blades. 

It’s strange, the feeling of hairless skin against his chest as he lays on top of Jesse, but it’s not a bad feeling. He tries to sneak a hand between them to jack the younger man off, but before he can, current Jesse's hands are on his hips again, pulling him up and making him sit on his lap, back flush to his chest. Younger Jesse follows them, straddling Hanzo’s thighs and fucking himself on his cock, his lustful moans not ceasing for a moment. 

This position forces Jesse's cock even deeper into Hanzo and he can’t help the choked out moan he makes at it, the pleasure becoming too much. 

There are white and black spots in his vision as he tosses his head back onto his Jesse's shoulder, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm himself down, but he can’t. He can feel his tattoo burning hot, the Dragon writhing beneath his skin at the adrenaline coursing through his body. The coil in his groin is about to snap, tightening and tightening to impossible lengths and Hanzo clenches his jaw as tight as he can. 

His tattoo is glowing now, he can tell by the way current Jesse's hands on his hips twitch and past Jesse stills on his lap, making him moan and thrust upward impatiently, growling in Japanese to  _ keep going, don’t stop _ . 

He can hear his Jesse speak in his ear, but it’s not to him. “Come on, you can get six headshots in under a second, and a glowing tattoo shocks you?” 

Past Jesse remains still for another moment before letting out a huff. “Alright, I won’t ask,” he responds before continuing to bounce himself on Hanzo’s cock. 

Jesse's hands on his hips begin to rub a soothing pattern up and down and he can feel hot breath and the scratch of beard on his neck as Jesse whispers to him in a voice that only Hanzo can hear: “Come on, darlin’, come for me.”

It’s the straw that breaks the camel's back, as Hanzo bucks forward into past Jesse and his back arches, pushing his head down even further on Jesse's shoulder, a silent moan on his tongue. 

He can feel his cock pulse into Jesse, but the man doesn’t stop raising and dropping his hips on Hanzo’s dick, milking him with that tight, clenching hole. 

His Jesse chuckles beneath him. “He comes a lot, give him a minute. Think it’s gotta do with the Dragon.”

“The Dragon?” The other Jesse asks, but the only answer he gets is the elder's hand on his dick, jerking him off quickly. 

Hanzo’s cock is still inside him, soft with a full condom, but young Jesse doesn’t pull off of it until he’s finished spilling on both of their chests, labored breaths slowly evening out within a few minutes. 

The fog in Hanzo’s head has mostly dampened by then, and by now the feeling of Jesse thrusting inside him is too painful to bear, so he also rises, peeling his used condom off as he does, tying it and tossing it off the side of the bed. He does the same with Jesse's condom, not bothering to tie the empty rubber and tossing it with his used one before lying between Jesse's knees and trailing a tongue along the slit of his cock. 

Jesse takes a sharp breath and Hanzo licks at the underside of his cock before pressing a kiss to the side of it and dragging his lips up until they’re back at the tip again. 

“Come on, Han, don’t tease,” Jesse pants. “I’m the only one who ain't came yet, ‘t’s not fair.”

Hanzo grins but obliges, allowing the tip of Jesse's cock to pass his puckered lips and sucking lightly. The resulting gasp is music to his ears and he lowers his head slowly, more for himself than anything. Taking Jesse’s cock down his throat has always been a little difficult, but Hanzo prides himself on his mastery of mind over body and is able to keep himself from gagging for the most part. 

His nose finally nestles into the hair surrounding Jesse's cock and Hanzo takes a moment to sit there, sucking and humming around the length, before pulling back up to take a breath, his lips still secured around the tip of his dick and his tongue laving at the slit. 

Hanzo almost doesn’t hear it over his own breathing, but he’s able to pick up the slight sound of skin on skin and peeks to the side to see past Jesse sitting up, jerking off at the sight of Hanzo giving his older self a blowjob. 

Hanzo smirks around the cock in his mouth and continues bobbing his head up and down, deciding to give the man a show. It doesn’t take long before he feels Jesse's hands in his hair, pulling gently and whimpering. “‘m close, Han. Pull off, I’m so close.”

But Hanzo doesn’t pull off, instead burying Jesse’s cock in his throat and swallowing as he feels the length start to pulse in his mouth, sucking and swallowing as much as he can before he has to pull off to breathe, the last spurts of cum hitting him on the cheek. 

He doesn’t pause, as soon as his Jesse is wrung out he turns to the other one, giving the younger man's cock the same treatment. This Jesse doesn’t last as long, and Hanzo decides to give his abused throat a rest, only holding the tip of his cock in his mouth as he comes. 

Hanzo swallows it all, pulling off and making sure to school his face at the taste, having never developed the palette for the liquid. He rubs the spot of cum off his cheek before being pulled up so that he’s sitting between his Jesse's knees. The man pets at his sides and plants wet kisses at the side of his neck that he’s able to cover with his kyudo-gi. Jesse knows this, it’s why he always favors that side, the only side he’s allowed to mark. 

“Y’did so good, Han. So good,” Jesse whispers into his ear between kisses, and not long after there’s another warm presence at his front, past Jesse giving attention to his other side. Hanzo hadn’t even noticed that his eyes have drifted closed, but he now needs to open them, to tell past Jesse not to leave a mark on that side, that he can’t hide them if he does, but when he opens his eyes, the weight at his front suddenly disappears, and past Jesse is nowhere to be found. 

Hanzo stills for a moment, then tries to shake Jesse off. “Jesse, stop. He’s gone.”

“Hmm?”

“The other—you. He’s gone.”

“Ah,” Jesse says lazily, resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder and looking lazily at the empty space that his past self was just occupying. “Yeah, Lena said that’s possible. Unlikely, but possible.”

“He is back to his timeline?” Hanzo asks cautiously, although he can already feel the pull of sleep on his eyes. 

“Mm, I suppose.”

Hanzo hums in understanding and falls to his side, dragging Jesse with him. Jesse pulls the sheet over them and wraps his arms around Hanzo’s torso. 

“Y’know, I was wrong,” Jesse mumbles against the back of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo doesn’t bother forming words, only grunting curiously. “About the threesome. Being okay with sharing you as long as it was with myself.” Jesse chuckles a puff of warm air against Hanzo’s neck. “I still ain’t okay with it.”

“Well then,” Hanzo says, barely opening his mouth to articulate the words. “We had better hope you do not find yourself in this situation again.”

Jesse laughs at that, bright and tired, and is silent again. Hanzo is just about to drift into sleep when Jesse speaks once more. 

“Hanzo?”

“Hmm.”

“I love ya.”

Hanzo smiles, his eyes shut, and moves one of his hands to hold onto Jesse’s. “I love you too, cowboy,” he says, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours and only read it over around three times, so please tell me in the comments if you spot a mistake! 
> 
> A little note for anyone reading this around the date I upload it, the original Mass Effect trilogy is now available on Steam, and I'd really recommend them for anyone who likes RPGs. Also, Cyberpunk 2077 is a little over 90 days away, so keep your eye out for it!
> 
> Title from the song [Caught in the Middle by Half the Animal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwVL7k3WkLY)
> 
> You can follow my main Tumblr [here](https://npc-113.tumblr.com/) and my writing Tumblr [here](https://npc-113-writes.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
